Frankenstein
Frankenstein |Directed by = Robinson Wood |Released = |Starring = *Robinson Wood *Billy Gribbin |Genre = Horror |Running time = 8:56 |Language = English |Watch Now = YouTube |image = Frankenstein1.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |imagecaption = Dr. Frankenstein approaches the mortuary |Created for = Heroes and Villains Contest }} Frankenstein is an award-winning 2005 horror brickfilm by Robinson Wood. It is an adaptation of the Mary Shelley novel of the same name and was an entry to the Heroes and Villains Contest hosted by Brickfilms.com,Brickfilms.com Discussion Thread in which it placed first. It was one of two films by Wood entered into the contest, with the other being Flux & Strength-Man!, created with Toph Beach. Plot Dr. Frankenstein is running experiments on a dead monkey. Eventually he succeeds in bringing the monkey back to life. He calls in his friend Victor to gloat. Victor asks Dr. Frankenstein to end his experiments, but Dr. Frankenstein is determined to become the greatest scientist to have ever lived. Dr. Frankenstein leaves his lab and breaks into a mortuary. He manages to avoid the guards and carries out parts of a corpse. As he leaves, he sees a bright light and hears a voice calling to him: "Free me." A moment later the vision is gone. As it begins to snow, Dr. Frankenstein continues to work. He makes his way to a graveyard and digs up a corpse. Again he hears the voice: "Free me." but sees no one. With his lab boarded up, Dr. Frankenstein leaves again to gather more parts for his experiment. As he lies it wait, he hears the voice again: "Free me." Dr. Frankenstein kills a bystander and drags the body back to his lab. As Dr. Frankenstein is about to complete his experiment, Victor interrupts and pleads with him to stop. Dr. Frankenstein once again hears "Free me." and shoots Victor. With Victor dead, Dr. Frankenstein proceeds and flips the switch. The monster awakens, arises, and begins to chase Dr. Frankenstein. Dr. Frankenstein runs upstairs, shuts the door and shoots through the door, wounding the monster. The monster continues, breaks down the door, and growls "I'm free." Dr. Frankenstein screams.YouTube Video Cast * Billy Gribbin as Dr. Frankenstein * Robinson Wood as Victor, Frankenstein's Monster Awards Frankenstein was nominated for six 2005 Brickfilming Achievement in Motion Picture Arts awards2005 BAMPA Nominees Thread on Bricksfilms.com and won two, including Best Overall FilmBAMPA 2005 Award Winners Thread on Brickfilms.com. |- | colspan="1" rowspan="6"|2005 | colspan="1" rowspan="6"|Brickfilming Achievement in Motion Picture Arts |Best Overall Film |Won |- |Best Animation |Nominated |- |Best Cinematography |Nominated |- |Best Screenplay |Nominated |- |Best Sound Design |Won |- |Best Voice Acting Performance |Nominated |- References Category:Brickfilms Category:Brickfilms directed by Robinson Wood Category:2005 brickfilms Category:Contest-winning brickfilms Category:Award-winning brickfilms Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Heroes and Villains Contest brickfilms Category:Brickfilms Podcast brickfilms Category:Brickfilm of the Week brickfilms Category:Brickfilms.com Staff Favorite brickfilms Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Featured films in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Horror brickfilms Category:Brickfilms featured in the media